Belonging
by Mystic Dragonsfire
Summary: Something happend to Kurama while he was looking for Hiei, but what and what sort of trouble is it going to lead them into?
1. Angel

MD: Wow I am actually going to do a song fic. never thought I'd see this day. Hiei: Neither did we Kurama: I'm sure it will be fine. Kuwabara: If she's gona put you two together I doubt it. Hiei: What's that supposed to mean Oaf? MD: Oh thanx for reminding me, yeah this is going to be my first ever male x male fic so don't kill me. It's not really to blatantly obvious. And constructive reviews only please! Yusuke: *rolls eyes* Just get on with it. Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or the song the song is Sarah Mc Lachlan's "Angel".  
  
Angel  
  
//Spend all your time waiting  
  
for that second chance//  
  
Hiei drops his cloak at the foot of the bed and went into the bathroom, taking out the first aid kit he had brought with him. He hated being alone, but no one would want him around. Of course the guys offered for him to stay with them but they were only being polite there was no reason, for him to believe other wise.  
  
//For a break that would make it okay  
  
there's always one reason  
  
to feel not good enough//  
  
Setting his arm he wrapped it hoping it would be healed enough by tomorrow, so he could take the bandage off before he met the others. 'How could I have been such a fool? This has to be one of my stupidest moves ever.' He had agreed to stay in the Ningenkai until the end of the mission, but instead of taking Kurama or Yusuke's offer on staying with them he opted for this ratty hotel room, and now he was regretting his choice.  
  
//and it's hard at the end of the day  
  
I need some distraction  
  
oh beautiful release//  
  
He let himself fall back against the lumpy mattress, willing sleep to over come him, but to no avail so he is stuck thinking about all that had happened, the worried look Karuma had given him before he took off, leaving them behind after the battle. How he got so badly hurt he didn't know. It may have had some thing to do with his blocking the attack aimed at the Kitsune. Growling in frustration he rolled over to his side, trying to block the emerald eyes from his thoughts  
  
//memory seeps from my veins  
  
let me be empty//  
  
The movement made him feel slightly dizzy, and he didn't notice the approaching youkai, but that had more to do with the one who was approaching.  
  
Kurama had been worried about the little youkai since he left so hurriedly that afternoon. He could tell he was injured and didn't understand why he chose to hide it from the rest of them. Creeping towards the hotel room he felt his youki, slipping his plants into the lock listening for a click. The door swung open a moment later, revealing the darkened interior. Approaching the character lying on the bed he moved without sound, should the Youkai wake up he would be as good as dead. 'Hiei' The little fire demon lay on his side his left arm wrapped as usual; was cradling his head like a pillow, what was strange was his right arm was wrapped as well. Suddenly the figure on the bed stood up, Kurama took as startled step back before getting slammed against the opposite wall.  
  
Hiei saw the figure before sensing him. 'Not good... definitely not good.' Standing he was surprised when the figure stepped back, but not enough to deter his first thought to trap the Youkai who dared approach him. Startled emerald eyes met his, amazing red hair framing the face of his 'attacker'. "Kurama?" He stepped back and turned on a light beside the dresser, it was indeed the kitsune. "What do you want?" He asked wariness in his voice.  
  
"You're hurt." The Youkai turned human stated noting the blood that had managed to soak into his pink shirt at the slight contact from when they met at the wall.  
  
"I'm fine Kit." Suddenly he felt very tired, his jagan burned, willing him to sleep and heal. "Leave I need to sleep."  
  
"Hiei come to my place."  
  
"No I don't need your damn Hospitality."  
  
"Please, you're hurt. It."  
  
"Leave me be Kurama! I don't need your pity!"  
  
"Its not pity Hiei, if you would stop being stubborn you would see that people do actually care about what happens to you." This was going to be a long night.  
  
//and weightless and maybe  
  
I'll find some peace tonight//  
  
The Koorime let out a morbid chuckle. "Really now, name one. I haven't noticed anyone." Sarcasm dripped from his every word, and Kurama winced at the sound.  
  
"Only because you don't let them; I was hoping you would come with me willingly. I don't want to force you." Kurama gave him a look that saying he was serious; it caused Hiei to shudder involuntarily and step away from the kitsune's as he suddenly transformed to his youko form. His body protested sending a spasm of intense pain; he clenched his jaw trying to stop him self from crying out, but only managing to muffle it. He felt very dizzy when it passed and he groaned at the realization that he was going to pass out, with the fleeting thought of how hard the floor was he felt him self falling forward, his legs giving out.  
  
//in the arms of an angel  
  
fly away from here  
  
from this dark cold hotel room  
  
and the endlessness that you fear//  
  
Watching him, Kurama summoned his plants cradling the fire demon, and moving him away from the hard floor. Rolling him to his back, he noted that he was fighting sleep. "It's ok Hiei, rest you need to."  
  
He blinked, before shooting a disdainful look at the youko. "I'm going to take you to my apartment. Don't try to fight me your in no condition to be left alone." Kurama watched the defeated look that crossed those deep red eyes before Hiei lost consciousness. Brushing stray hairs away from the boys Jagen the kitsune sighed. "If you could see how much your loved Hiei." He lifted the little Youkai and took off at a run out of the hotel room.  
  
//you are pulled from the wreckage  
  
of your silent reverie  
  
you're in the arms of the angel  
  
may you find some comfort there//  
  
Kurama laid his friend on his bed, amazed at how right he looked there. He had loved the little Youkai for some time, but since their missions had gotten less and less frequent any friendliness he had with the Koorime had been lost, so that kind of dashed his hopes for any thing more. Calling his plants he set about healing Hiei's injuries. When he was sure that the little fire demon was stable enough to be left alone he called Yusuke requesting that he go to the hotel and retrieve Hiei's things and explaining the Jaganshi's condition. After getting the groups leader to agree he made his way back to his room.  
  
//so tired of the straight line  
  
and everywhere you turn  
  
there's vultures and thieves at your back//  
  
Although his Jagan was begging him to remain in a sleeping state he forced his mind to wake. As his senses slowly came back to him he didn't even need to open his eyes to figure out where he was the smell was enough. Kurama had brought him to his apartment just as he said he was going to. It smelt of roses, and slowly opening his eyes he took in the décor of the room, noting the vines that where attached to his arm and protruding from his side. This didn't worry or surprise him he had known the Kitsune long enough to know what the plants where doing. Lighting flashed out side and he closed his eyes against its intensity, his whole body was sore and he wanted to sleep, but he knew better he needed to get Kurama to let him go. Of all things he hated being held and that was exactly what the Youko was doing even if it wasn't intentional.  
  
//and the storm keeps on twisting  
  
you keep on building the lie  
  
that you make up for all that you lack//  
  
"So you've woke." The kitsune back in his human form entered the room.  
  
"Kurama let me go." He said it with cold precision but it had no effect on his old friend, who made his way to the bed sitting down beside him.  
  
"Once you're healed. Relax Hiei, you're safe." He reached up and brushed his bangs away from the Jagan causing Hiei to flinch way from the unwanted contact.  
  
"If you call 'safe' being held against my will by the thief Youko Kurama in his human form." He knew his words would bite, but he wasn't expecting the hurt expression that crossed the rose whip masters face, before disappearing to indifference.  
  
"If that's how you feel Hiei, but if you relaxed the healing process would go quicker." Kurama hated when Hiei spoke of him as such but he knew that it was the only way Hiei could retaliate in his state. Had the Youko tried this when the Koorime was in better shape he would have been severely injured if not dead. "You've lost a lot of blood Hiei." He said softly after a few moments, the fact was that Hiei didn't have enough to keep his body going long enough to make more and to restore his youki at the same time.  
  
//it don't make no difference  
  
escaping one last time//  
  
Hiei looked at the Kitsune, he knew what he said was true, and he knew how to fix it, but he couldn't do that restrained to a bed, unless the youko was offering what he thought he was. 'Why the hell would he offer that.He isn't dumb he wouldn't be that stupid or willing to offer me his life blood. I'm not worth it.' He felt the vines slip away from his body and he sat up looking at the fox. "What's you point?" He asked after a moment of dizziness.  
  
//it's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh  
  
this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees//  
  
"You need to feed Hiei, we both know that."  
  
"That still doesn't make any point." He stated fixing his gaze on Kurama's bowed head. Why wouldn't the fox meet his eyes. Using his Jagan he was almost swept away with the conflicting emotions coming from the Youko. There was fear, and something else that he couldn't place. "Kurama look at me, what is it that you're trying to say?" He demanded trying not to sound cold or irritated.  
  
"You're not strong enough to go searching for blood, so I'll give you mine." The fox looked up at him and Hiei could tell that the though of being fed off of unnerved him, but there was also willingness, and worry in his eyes.  
  
"I'll be fine, kit." He started but faltered as Kurama frowned and took his Youko form, shrugging off his jacket, and turned revealing a bare shoulder to the fire demon. Hiei swallowed, his skin was pale and smooth before him. He knew that Youko blood was supposed to be intoxicating but taking it from the one person he tried to consider a friend didn't seem right. "Why fox?" Kurama looked turning back to him silver hair falling lightly over one shoulder, golden eyes meeting his.  
  
"You're my friend and you need it." His voice was low and soothing and he almost sighed at the sound of it, but instead he just nodded, and moved closer to the Youko.  
  
"You're sure?" He asked before resting his hands his shoulders, pushing the taller youkai to his back lying on the bed. " Relax." He whispers straddling the Youko's hips, he was tense which would make this hurt a lot. If he couldn't get Kurama to relax he would have to influence him with the jagan, he really didn't want to have to resort to that. Forming a plan he hoped Kurama wouldn't take this the way he though he would, for while his actions where true he wasn't ready to admit it to the fox. Placing a kiss at Kurama's jaw he worked his way up to his ear lobe teasing it for a moment, as he felt the Kit' start to relax under his menstruations he moved to the juncture between his shoulder and neck. Sucking for a moment he bit down gently but quickly, causing the fox to whimper beneath him, activating his Jagan he worked on calming him.  
  
//in the arms of an angel  
  
fly away from here//  
  
Kurama felt his heart in his throat, he didn't even know why he offered, but Hiei had accepted, and there was no way he would back off now. It seemed that Hiei noticed his nervousness because he was being very careful not to startle him, but his actions confused the kitsune more than anything ever had. It took him a moment for him to realize that this was the Jaganshi's way of calming him with out the use of the jagan. It worked so well that when the pain hit him he couldn't hold back the whimper of pain, then his mind started to get cloudy and he felt slightly detached from.  
  
// from this dark cold hotel room  
  
and the endlessness that you fear//  
  
'Sorry K'rama I'm not trying to hurt you.' Hiei spoke into the other Youkai's mind, hopping that his words would help the Kitsune relax more despite the discomfort. Slowly he felt Kurama's arms circle his waist, his body relaxing beneath him. 'I'm fine Hiei. Stop using your Jagan, I'll be fine.' Came the reply, and he hesitantly released any control the Jagan gave him over the Kits' body. Pulling away he licked the wound he had left, and looked at the Kitsune beneath him.  
  
//you are pulled from the wreckage  
  
of your silent reverie//  
  
Pale gold eyes looked very tiredly up at him, giving him a small smile before giving him a tight hug and snuggling against his chest. "Kurama?..."  
  
"Just stay Hiei, please." Hiei sighed and detached him self from the Kitsune's arms receiving a sad look from the now emerald eyes. He shook his head lifting the owner and pulled down the covers, before placing the Kit' down on the bed and climbing in as well. He snaked one arm under Kurama's head and pulled the Kitsune close to him. He didn't know why he did but he felt safe and happy for the first time he could remember, and when Kurama snuggled up against him, burying his head in his shoulder and curling against his body he felt the world slip away.  
  
//you're in the arms of the angel  
  
may you find some comfort there  
  
you're in the arms of the angel  
  
may you find some comfort here//  
  
MD: hope you liked R&R please! There may be another chapter I don't know we will see. 


	2. Don't feed the Jaganshi

MD: Wow I didn't think it was that good.. Um as for your questions. 1. No, Hiei is not vampire!  
  
2. Hiei lost a lot of blood so it was hard for him to heal himself and restore the Youki that he used in the battle. It's a demon thing, if they ingest the blood of other demons they can use it to restore what they've lost.  
  
MD: Hope that helps if not let me know.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own YYH  
  
Chapter: 2  
Don't feed the Jagashi!  
~*~  
  
Kurama woke early the next morning still feeling slightly drained. Where the Jaganshi had lain was empty, and the little Youkai was no where to be seen. Frowning Kurama pulled him self out of bed, heading toward the kitchen to get some breakfast. Upon entering the room he caught sight of some one in the dinning room off to the side, along with the smell of food. His stomach growled loudly and he sighed reaching out with his senses confirming that it was indeed Hiei in the other room. "Are you going to come eat or do you wish to starve, Kitsune?" Came a voice as a head popped through the door. He smiled, and made his way to the dinning table.  
  
When Hiei woke nearly a half an hour before Kurama he decided it would be best to make sure the Kit' had a breakfast that would help him regain his strength, while for a youkai Hiei had taken only enough of his friends life blood to make sure he could sustain himself, for Kurama's human form it would leave him weakened. He greatly appreciated what the Kitsune had done for him though he would never admit it. It took a great deal of trust for Kurama to leave him self in such a vulnerable state, trust that the Kroomie didn't know existed between them.  
  
When he entered the room he was met with the sight of a wonderful array of food, eggs, bacon, French toast, and orange juice. Sitting he eyed Hiei carefully wondering what the Fire demons motivation for this was. Starting on the plate in-front of him he sniffs it discreetly, before allowing the food to pass through his lips.  
  
Kurama was wary not that Hiei could blame him this was very out of character as to what he normally let others see. "It isn't drugged Kurama." He smiles amusedly at the blush that crossed the Kit's face. "I guess you don't trust me as much as I thought." He trailed off. "I do, Hiei.it's just out of character." Kurama chokes out. "You are so full of surprises that I didn't know what to expect.Gomen." "I'm not so uncaring that I would just leave with out making sure you are ok. Foolish Kit you of all people should know that there is more to me than what I show to Koemna, the bafoon, and Urimeshi." Red hair falls forward as the owner bows his head nodding slowly. "Don't worry; I don't hold your wariness against you Kit. There is good reason behind it." Hiei stands up something on the Kit's shoulder catching his attention, where before it had been covered by the flaming hair. Stepping behind Kurama he grasped the red heads chin tilting it to further expose his neck, brushing the hair back away from the pale skin, as he does so Kurama tenses.  
  
"Hiei?" Kurama questions, confusion the only emotion he allows to enter his voice, and flinches as calloused finger tips brush against bruised skin. "Why hasn't it healed yet?" The Kroomie whispers to more to himself than any thing. Noting his friend's slight panic, from his actions, he releases his hold on the boys chin. "Where did you get that bruise?" He asked quietly, he knew it wasn't from his bite last night that had been on the opposite side and on the juncture between the shoulder and the neck. Kurama shrugs sitting rather tensely in-front of the spiky haired fire demon. "Where did it come from Kurama?" He asked his voice cold leaving no room for argument, but that didn't stop the Fox. "It's nothing Hiei..." He said standing up and turning to tower over the smaller demon. ".just a bruise, it will heal." "It should have healed already, what happened." "Why are you so worried?" Kurama asked coldly, eyeing the Jaganshi with suspicion. He wasn't like Hiei to be concerned even with an ally, and Kurama was quite sure that he was considered less that that. At one point he thought that Hiei might have considered him a friend, but the reaction the Kroomie had to his help made it quite obvious that he wanted nothing to do with him outside of missions. He had asked too much, letting his worry surpass his usually indifferent demeanor. "I'm not heartless Kit, but if it isn't going to hamper your ability to fight, than forget I asked." With that he flitted off, that had been close. His anger at the thought of Kurama being hurt had almost made him show emotions he wasn't comfortable letting others see.  
  
Kurama sighed and rubbed the bruise on his neck. He hadn't meant to push the koorime away like that, but he honestly didn't want him to find out where the mark had come from. Even he had trouble remembering what had happened. After the fight when he was looking for the red eyed koorime, heading to the clearing where they had held meetings before they stole the sacred artifacts, he felt a faint Youki level. It didn't feel very strong so he ignored it, more concerned with Hiei's where abouts. When he reached the clearing he was ambushed however, the fight was over so fast he really didn't know what happened. The lower class Youkai had managed to hit him a few times, but then they just left. Until Hiei pointed the mark out he hadn't even realized that he had been hit hard enough to leave a mark let alone one that wouldn't heal over night. These Youkai hadn't even been worth Yusuke's time let alone his, hell even Kazuma's kitten could have taken out those pathetic apparitions. Which could only mean one thing they had been a distraction? For what though?  
  
He knew that if Hiei wanted to know what had happened he could easily pluck it from his mind. He also knew that the Jaganshi wouldn't do that, or at least he hoped it wouldn't.  
  
MD: Ok sry it took so long for the new chapter. I've been in kind of a slump lately. Well review and we will see how long it takes me to get the next one out. 


End file.
